Gordian Warrior
Tokyo 12 TV WLII | first = October 7, 1979 | last = February 27, 1981 | episodes = 73 }} was a popular anime series aired in 1979 to 1981 in Japan. There were 73 episodes aired at 30 minutes each. It is also referred to as ''Champion of Gordian or Gardian. Original Story The Earth had become a wasteland of deserts as the survivors work to rebuild communities. Daigo Otaki is a young orphan raised by his uncle. Becoming an adult, Daigo discovers that Victor City was in fact planned by his father who was a genius scientist. Daigo's sister Saori had been managing it. She plead Daigo to take on the inheritance that Daigo's father left him, a super robot system known as Gordian. Daigo would join the Mechacon mechanic combat 18th regiment unit, an organization of law enforcers that defend Victor City against attacks from the Madokuta organization. Concept The pilot Daigo Otaki controls a small almost human-sized robot container named Protteser. Each time Protteser is in trouble, he jumps into the next biggest robot container named Delinger. Then finally the largest container is Garbin. The alternative names for the robots are Protessa, Deringer, Gadeen. Characters * ' Daigo Ōtaki Yoshito Yasuhara * '''Peachy' Yō Inoue * Barry Hawk Rokurō Naya * 'Dalph ' Kiyonobu Suzuki * 'Hannonji ' Hiroshi Masuoka * 'Saori Otaki ' Gara Takashima * 'Rose ' Rihoko Yoshida * 'Dokuma ' Yasuo Muramatsu * 'Erias ' Yoshino Ohtori * 'Klorias ' Yūsaku Yara * 'Trosculus / Narrator ' Masatō Ibu Staff * 'Additional Director ' Masamune Ochiai * 'Screen Writer ' Masaru Yamamoto * 'Design ' Ippei Kuri * 'Animator ' Kazuhiko Udagawa * 'Music ' Masaaki Jinbo Masayuki Yamamoto DVD release {|class="wikitable" ! Episodes (names loosely translated from Japanese) |- | 1. Nice guy of wilderness |- | 2. Combat mission and hiding stronghold |- | 3. Scream, red desert |- | 4. Reviving life |- | 5. Dead fighting of death valley |- | 6. Trap of Victor Town |- | 7. Kape Vuiretsuji of the evening sun |- | 8. Breaking in enemy of anger |- | 9. Fearfully Dokuma president |- | 10. Chief of red nose |- | 11. Bravery 7th regiment |- | 12. Rose of sorrow |- | 13. Gordian on search |- | 14. The giant star which burns |- | 15. Lullaby of wilderness |- | 16. Intense fighting professional |- | 17. The gunman who challenges to the darkness |- | 18. Crisis one hair hell lock |- | 19. Puzzle of Victor Town ground nadir |- | 20. Confrontation of starry sky |- | 21. Secret fighting Maunteihon |- | 22. Rebellion of Victor Town |- | 23. Combat mission of dawn |- | 24. Under the flag of freedom and justice |- | 25. It is dangerous, it does! Victor Town |- | 26. Decisive battle and Victory |- | 27. Stronghold Santori of life |- | 28. The road to the victory which becomes far |- | 29. The Girl who Bears the Cross |- | 30. Secret of Project X |- | 31. Tomorrow it is not fight |- | 32. Obtain Clint |- | 33. Large escape of decision death |- | 34. Wilderness of betrayal |- | 35. Orphan base Santori |- | 36. Enduring the large rock squadron which depends |- | 37. Puzzle of Dokuma 6000 year |- | 38. Puzzle of fall satellite |- | 39. Attack of meteoric swarm |- | 40. Hit the big gun and crush |- | 41. Feeling needless carefulness stick |- | 42. Madam Kuin of trace |- | 43. In addition positive it climbs |- | 44. Birth cry in battle |- | 45. Power of ikusutoron puzzle |- | 46. Bride of Santori |- | 47. Breaking Santori encircling operation |- | 48. Approaching the large accident which comes |- | 49. The secret messenger who crosses the muddy stream |- | 50. Large flood secret (top secret) defeat maneuvers |- | 51. Approach mysterious tornado |- | 52. Acting cool of sun |- | 53. Destruction of enormous civilization town |- | 54. The poison demon interstellar war which is disclosed |- | 55. Great heritage |- | 56. The journey which becomes far |- | 57. Space ship number of wonder |- | 58. Large ice field of slaughter |- | 59. Steed assassination |- | 60. Oath of dawn |- | 61. It recaptures the number |- | 62. Daigo assassination command |- | 63. Dead fighting go D un |- | 64. Blizzard of love |- | 65. Decisive battle eve |- | 66. Starting which becomes new |- | 67. Counterattack of Dokuma disk |- | 68. Approach of abnormal life body |- | 69. Monster of dimensional valley |- | 70. The desired planet which is lost |- | 71. Pollution planet SOS |- | 72. Decisive battle zone 9999 |- | 73. Super outer space of glory |- Merchandise The original released toy set comes with all 3 robots and the human pilot. The 3 robots ranking from biggest to smallest, Garbin, Delinger, Protteser were respectively released as GB-11, GB-10, GB-09 by Popy pleasure. Their upper sternum is also numbered 3, 2, 1. Though these numbers do not appear in the cartoon at all. Trivia * Garbin, largest robot is 15 meters tall weighing 5 tons. * The mechanical leopard Clint is a tribute to Clint Eastwood. * Garvin was reappropriated as Baikanfū in Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos Screenshots Image:GordianWarriorTitle.jpg|Show Title Image:GordianPilot.jpg|Pilot going into Protteser References Ishizuki, Saburo. Alt, Matt. Duban, Robert. Brisko Tim 2005 (2005). Super #1 Robot: Japanese Robot Toys 1972-1982. San Francisco: Chronicle Books LLC. ISBN 0-8118-4607-5 External links *Episode listing * Category:Anime of 1979 Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Tatsunoko Production id:Gordian it:Gordian ja:闘士ゴーディアン sc:Gordian zh:黑豹傳奇